Losing Fang
by HeadInTheClouds147
Summary: This is the scene on the beach in the first book. When max gets attacked my Ari and Fang jumps in, it costs him his life, so this is the dramatic conclusion of Fang.


**Hey guys, I'm just trying this out for this first time, so this is going to be a one shot. Leave me some love and suggestions so I can improve. I'm going for the dramatic, so I will want to know how things can get even juicer! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE FLOCK!!!!!!!!!!! OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS IN HERE!!!!!(Unless I made them up…)**** If I did, I would be rich and living in Hawaii with all my besties.**

**This is the scene at the beach in the first book, where Max almost loses Fang because he was defending her against Ari, but this is if she really did.**

**MPOV**

I felt the claws restraining me, but the felt like cloth compared to my rage. Seeing Ari slam Fang's head into the rock was one of the worst things that had ever happened to me, and what's worse… I couldn't do anything about it…

I tore at the hands in my way, clawing at them to let me go. I heard an inhuman scream, and I whipped my head around, trying to figure out who it was, but I realized that it was me. Talk about an out of body experience. I stopped letting myself feel anything but the anger that surged through my veins, knowing that it would mask the pain of seeing Fang so helpless, so destroyed. I kicked me leg up and felt it collide with something soft, no need to elaborate there. The claws on my arms fell away and I flew up into the air before another pair could take their place. But I wasn't done yet…

I tucked my legs into my chest and I started spinning, letting myself gain momentum. Then, forcing my brain to slow down what I saw, I located Ari and dove, all of the force of my dive behind my hands. I hit Ari in the stomach, he had seen me at the last second and had tried to move out of the way, but he didn't get far enough. I felt him go down under my hands. I started tearing at whatever I came in contact with. I felt claws drag me off of him and throw me away in disgust. I lay on the sand with my chest heaving and my arms shaking. The red transparent red veil of anger that had covered my eyes faded and now felt every cut and welt that all of the claws had left on my skin. It hurt like hell, but I didn't care. They had messed with my Fang... I mean flock… they messed with my flock. No one messes with my flock.

"Max, Max, Max… I'm disappointed in you. You need to learn to control your anger, if I hadn't been here to pull you apart, Ari might have killed you, and we need you here to complete your mission."

Jeb… That backstabbing, flock abandoning asshole. What the fuck was he doing here?

"If you really wanted me to complete this whole, 'destiny' thing you have planned for me, you'd leave me alone. But then again, what fun would that be?" I asked sweetly, while making air quotes around destiny, to prove my point.

"Max, if I did that, how would you ever learn to keep your defenses up? Besides, I do what I have to do."

That did it; I simply turned and walked over to check on Fang, I needed to cool it, big time. I kneeled down next to him and picked up his limp shape. I had his head in one hand and I slipped my arm behind his back, raising him up so that he lay in my arms like an oversize rag doll. His arms flopped to the side as I tried to revive him, whispering his name quietly in his ear, shaking him. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me.

"Fang, hold on! Please hold on! I need someone to help me with the flock! What would I do without you!?!" I almost wailed in desperation.

"Dunno… bu you migh need to find ou…" He knew that he was going to go, but I wasn't ready. He couldn't leave me. I didn't know what I thought about him yet. I didn't know what I would do without his steady leadership that held me up when I was having one of my off days. I shook him.

"No. you're not leaving me." I stated it bluntly, knowing that he might, but not willing to except it. Suddenly I leaned down and kissed him. Not on the cheek, but smack dab on the lips.

"Ow…" I looked down and saw his split lip, there was blood covering his face. Then I felt him shudder as he drew in his next breath. I felt the flock gather around me, each of them setting their fist on top of Fang's, which lay on the sand. I pulled Fang so that he lay across my lap and I didn't need both hands, I set mine on the very top, out bedtime ritual ment that the rest of the flock knew what was going on, so they understood that Fang was leaving. Fang looked up and smiled, then grimaced in pain and let his eyes close. He drew in his last breath and let it out, all of his muscles fell slack and he looked peaceful. Dead, not sleeping.

I brought up my head and if looks could kill, Jeb would be a skeleton on the beach right now. I let the tears in my eyes run freely. I finally knew what how I felt about Fang, too late to really tell him. I set Fang's body down and rose, my legs threatening to collapse under me.

"Max, now you know why you can't take chances. You need to watch your flock carefully, protect them, but remember how important you are to the whole puzzle, never let reality slip through your grasp." With that, Jeb just walked away, that's right, just up and walked away. I don't think I had any chance of getting at him if I followed. I felt like all the energy had drained from my body, instead of tirelessly fighting against Ari, I just sat down and held Fang's body close; I let my tears flood out and soak his shirt. The flock seemed to know to back away and give me room.

I just lay there for an hour, but my tears eventually dried. That's when I felt Angel curl up against my side and Nudge put her arm around my shoulder. Iggy came up and picked up Fang's body, he carried it into a small cave on the side of the cliff. I watched as he and Gazzy arranged Fang so that he really did look like he was taking a nap. Then they both came over and we all cried, even I had more tears.

I knew that we still had to save the world and we still had to take care of the school, but I knew that we had to get over the loss of Fang first. He had been strong and silent, but he put the flock first and defended it with his life. I couldn't think of anyone I had ever known that was as dedicated as Fang.


End file.
